tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TDAwesome15/Total Drama Island: The Roleplay/Episode 3
Episode 3 18:07 <@Chris|Brandon> ---------------------------------------- NEW DAY ---------------------------------------- 18:07 <@Mandy|> (I've been counting.) 18:07 <@Mandy|> (conf) That Annie is sooo yesterday. It's her fault for like, messing with me. Now I'm ready to go home with a million bucks and show Daddy that I really CAN earn money. ^_^ 18:07 * Shawn|| wakes up. 18:07 <+Jim|Dakota> (Webby, can you be dakota? hes overly excitable and finds everything AWESOME) 18:07 Chris|Brandon changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Team Plasma: Chad, Dakota, Derek, Jim, and Sam | Team LBE: Blayne, Brandon, Mandy, and Shawn 18:07 * Chad| wakes up. 18:07 (That confessional never happened. :p) 18:07 <+Derek||> Back. 18:07 <+Derek||> Is BB back? 18:07 *Yawns* Morning eh. 18:08 WebkinzMania has changed nick to Dakota|| 18:08 <@Sam|NalydRenrut> Yay! We won yesterday 18:08 (But bracks around it when you're talking out of character, makes it easier to understand. :) 18:08 AHEM. (finds the right font) 18:08 *:p) 18:08 <@Chris|Brandon> *blows an airhorn* 18:08 <@Mandy|> I am so glad that Annoying Annie is gone. 18:08 <@Mandy|> Ugh! 18:08 <+Jim|Dakota> Agh! 18:08 <@Chris|Brandon> ALL CONTESTANTS OUTSIDE NOW!! >.> 18:08 <@Mandy|> Gah! 18:08 Awesome? 18:08 (walks out?) 18:08 She left everyone a farewell Bikini eh. 18:08 <+Derek||> *runs outside* 18:08 Jim|Dakota has changed nick to Jim| 18:09 <+Jim|> (voice dakota) 18:09 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Dakota|| by Chris|Brandon 18:09 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Jam7 by Mandy| 18:09 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Shawn|| by Chris|Brandon 18:09 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Jam7 by Mandy| 18:09 <+Dakota||> (:o) 18:09 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Shawn|| by Chris|Brandon 18:09 <+Dakota||> (Why am I not op? D: ) 18:09 <+Jim|> *falls through door* Crap! 18:09 <@Chris|Brandon> (Mah bad.) 18:09 <+Jim|> Auugh..I hardly slept 18:09 (Where my voice? D:) 18:09 * Chad| runs outside. 18:10 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Shawn|| by Chris|Brandon 18:10 <@Chris|Brandon> Alright! 18:10 <@Chris|Brandon> Are you guys ready for your next challenge!? 18:10 <+Dakota||> Yes! 18:10 <+Jim|> No 18:10 <@Mandy|> <.< 18:10 <@Mandy|> Sure. 18:10 <+Jim|> .... 18:10 <+Shawn||> I hungry eh. 18:10 <+Jim|> ok. now Im ready 18:10 <@Chris|Brandon> Someone's excited. >.. 18:10 <+Derek||> Yes. 18:10 <@Chris|Brandon> Someone's excited. >.>* 18:10 <+Shawn||> *I'm 18:10 <+Dakota||> Mhm. :) 18:10 <@Sam|NalydRenrut> can somebody take Sam? 18:10 <+Derek||> No, maybe. 18:10 <@Chris|Brandon> Let me fix that. ^_^ 18:10 <@Chris|Brandon> With this! :3 18:10 Dakota|| has changed nick to Sam|Dakota|WM 18:10 Sam|NalydRenrut has changed nick to NalydRenrut 18:10 NalydRenrut ~NalydRenr@pool-96-236-122-162.spfdma.east.verizon.net has left #TDWIKI-RP [] 18:10 <+Chad|> (I have to brb) 18:11 <+Chad|> (Someone take over?) 18:11 <@Chris|Brandon> *waves hand behind him to show a giant mountain* 18:11 <@Mandy|> o.o 18:11 Derek|| has changed nick to Derek|Chad 18:11 Mandy| has changed nick to Mandy|Chad 18:11 Chad| ~Crash85@c-76-99-245-2.hsd1.pa.comcast.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 18:11 Mandy|Chad has changed nick to Mandy 18:11 <@Chris|Brandon> Behind me.... Is a giant mountain. :3 18:11 <@Mandy> Ew! 18:11 <@Mandy> Do we have to like, climb it?! 18:11 <+Derek|Chad> Umm... kk. 18:11 <+Derek|Chad> O.O 18:12 <@Chris|Brandon> No, Mandy, you have to take it out on a date. >.> 18:12 <+Sam|Dakota|WM> :'( 18:12 <@Mandy> Ew. 18:12 <@Mandy> He's so not my type. 18:12 <@Chris|Brandon> Yes, you have to climb it. -.- 18:12 <@Mandy> Make up your mind. 18:12 <+Sam|Dakota|WM> ... 18:12 <@Mandy> Which is it? 18:12 <+Sam|Dakota|WM> Really? 18:12 <+Shawn||> That moutain is a girl eh. 18:12 <+Jim|> No need to make mountains out of mole hills... 18:12 <+Shawn||> And she so is my type. ;) 18:12 <+Sam|Dakota|WM> :'( 18:12 * Shawn|| runs up and hugs moutain. 18:12 <@Chris|Brandon> Your objective today is to grab a flag located next to me that matches your font color, and climb this mountain! 18:12 <+Shawn||> Where you been all my life eh? ^.^ 18:13 <+Derek|Chad> kk. 18:13 <+Jim|> It's the only chance he'll be able to climbs a girl he likes, thats for sure, 18:13 <@Chris|Brandon> First team to place all of their flags on the peak of the mountain wins invincibilitY! 18:13 <@Chris|Brandon> First team to place all of their flags on the peak of the mountain wins invincibility!* 18:13 <+Sam|Dakota|WM> alright 18:13 <@Chris|Brandon> The flags are very crucial! 18:13 <@Chris|Brandon> When I blow this horn, don't forget to grab your color! 18:13 <@Chris|Brandon> The challenge is pretty simple. 18:13 <@Chris|Brandon> Are we all ready!? 18:13 <+Derek|Chad> Yes! 18:13 <@Mandy> I don't get it. 18:13 <+Derek|Chad> Chad:Yes! 18:14 <@Chris|Brandon> 3.............. 18:14 <@Chris|Brandon> 2.......................................... 18:14 <+Shawn||> One momment. So whats up Moutain, you got plains tonight. ;) 18:14 <@Chris|Brandon> 1................................................. 18:14 <@Chris|Brandon> *blows horn* GO!!! 18:14 <+Sam|Dakota|WM> (grabs color and begins to charge toward mountain) 18:14 <+Derek|Chad> Derek: *runs to flag* 18:14 * Shawn|| has dinner next to the moutain. 18:14 <+Derek|Chad> Derek* runs up hill. 18:14 <+Sam|Dakota|WM> (walks over toward flag and slowly begins to climb) 18:14 <@Chris|Brandon> :| 18:14 <@Chris|Brandon> Shawn. 18:14 <@Chris|Brandon> I was being sarcastic. 18:14 <+Derek|Chad> Chad* grabs flag and climbs hill. 18:14 <+Sam|Dakota|WM> I don't fit for this challenge at all. :| 18:14 <@Chris|Brandon> You don't REALLY date the mountain. :| 18:15 <+Shawn||> But shes perfect for me eh! D: 18:15 <+Sam|Dakota|WM> (quickly climbing up) 18:15 <+Sam|Dakota|WM> I can see immunity from here. :D 18:15 <@Chris|Brandon> :s 18:15 Sam| @ool-18b8c9e0.dyn.optonline.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 18:15 <+Sam|Dakota|WM> Immunity: Hai. 18:15 I'm back 18:15 <+Dakota|> back 18:15 <@Mandy> *flails arms and starts running around Chris frantically* Eeek! What do we do, what do we do?! 18:15 <+Sam|Dakota|WM> :| 18:15 <@Chris|Brandon> Okay, then... You're gonna slow your team down! 18:15 (I'm back,,) 18:15 <@Mandy> O.O 18:15 <@Chris|Brandon> BTW, this mountain is HUGE. :| 18:15 <@Mandy> *starts running up the cliff* 18:15 <+Derek|Chad> *grabs rock and climbs. 18:15 <+Sam|Dakota|WM> (TWSS) 18:15 <@Mandy> mountain* 18:15 (HELLO) 18:15 <@Mandy> (HI. 18:15 <@Mandy> (:) 18:15 <@Chris|Brandon> (Hi.) 18:15 <@Mandy> ) 18:15 <@Mandy> ) 18:15 <+Derek|Chad> Chad: *blalances on the hill* 18:15 <+Dakota|> (Whats the challenge?) 18:15 <+Sam|Dakota|WM> (HELLO. :@) 18:15 (I need voice) 18:15 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Sam| by Mandy 18:15 <+Shawn||> Thats okay Chris, I will make sure I'm not on bottom. 18:16 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Sam|Dakota|WM by Mandy 18:16 <+Dakota|> (TWSS) 18:16 <@Chris|Brandon> (The objective is the grab the flag of your IRC font color on the ground and climb the mountain.) 18:16 <+Derek|Chad> Derek: *quickly grabs rock from falling* 18:16 <+Shawn||> (TWSS indeed. ;)) 18:16 <+Derek|Chad> BB, I have webchat 18:16 <@Chris|Brandon> (THe first team to plant their flags in the peak of the mountain wins invincibility.) 18:16 <+Dakota|> *gets Teal Flag* 18:16 * Shawn|| kisses moutain. 18:16 <@Chris|Brandon> (Then, you get black.) 18:16 <@Mandy> *holds pink flag and starts panting* 18:16 <+Dakota|> Let's go! 18:16 <@Mandy> Shawn! 18:16 <+Dakota|> *runs up* 18:16 <@Mandy> Hurry up or we're going to lose! 18:16 <+Sam|> *gets aqua flag* 18:16 <@Mandy> *gasps* 18:16 <@Mandy> Shawn! 18:16 * Shawn|| ignores Mandy and hugs moutain. 18:16 <+Dakota|> (CONF) I'm okay about CC, but not uphill. 18:16 <@Mandy> Carry Blanye! 18:16 <+Derek|Chad> Chad: *runs to the half of the moutain 18:16] <@Chris|Brandon> Again, Shawn... 18:17 <@Mandy> SHAWN! 18:17 <+Jim|> Ok, team we should work together! 18:17 <@Chris|Brandon> You're gonna slow your team down. 18:17 <+Jim|> Belay system 18:17 <+Jim|> that way we dont leave a member behind 18:17 <@Mandy> RIGHT NOW, OR YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE THE CHALLENGE FOR YOUR TEAM AND I WON'T DATE YOU! 18:17 <+Jim|> *ties everyone together* 18:17 <+Shawn||> I love you Moutian, you're perfect for me in every way, eh. :) 18:17 * Chris|Brandon Brandon grabs dark blue flag and begins climbing the mountain. 18:17 * Dakota| Runs slowly. 18:17 <@Mandy> RIGHT NOW, OR YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE THE CHALLENGE FOR YOUR TEAM AND I WON'T DATE YOU! 18:17 <+Jim|> Climb! 18:17 <@Mandy> :@ 18:17 <+Derek|Chad> Derek: *is tied* 18:17 <+Sam|> *starts to climb the mountain* 18:17 <+Sam|> *foot gets stuck* 18:17 <@Chris|Brandon> Team LBE only has 2 of it's FOUR members climbing! 18:17 <+Sam|> Ouch! 18:17 <+Dakota|> (CONF) They're dating? Eww. 18:17 <+Derek|Chad> Chad: *grabs rope* 18:17 <@Chris|Brandon> Gee, I wonder who's gonna win! 18:17 <+Sam|> HELP ME 18:17 <+Sam|> I AM STUCK 18:17 <+Dakota|> *helps her foot out* 18:17 <+Shawn||> I have a new love now and her name is Kathie, thats the moutains name eh. ;) 18:17 <+Dakota|> Let's go! 18:17 <@Mandy> *starts climbing further* 18:17 <@Mandy> >.> 18:17 <+Derek|Chad> Derek: *gives Sam her rope* 18:18 <+Derek|Chad> Here Sam! :( 18:18 <@Mandy> Useless...team...like... 18:18 <+Shawn||> (Like how I called it Sierras old name? ;)) 18:18 <+Dakota|> *climbs further* 18:18 * Chris|Brandon continues climbing. 18:18 <+Sam|> Thank you 18:18 <+Sam|> :D 18:18 <@Mandy> *gets dirt under fingernails* 18:18 <@Mandy> Ewww! 18:18 <+Derek|Chad> Let's climb! ;) 18:18 <+Jim|> *half way up* 18:18 <@Mandy> *waves it offf* 18:18 <+Sam|> Okay 18:18 <+Sam|> :p 18:18 <+Dakota|> *3/4 up* 18:18 <+Shawn||> Hey! Get off my girlfriend! 18:18 <+Derek|Chad> *almost to the top* 18:18 <+Dakota|> (TWSS) 18:18 <+Dakota|> Come on team! 18:18 * Shawn|| climbs moutain to get all the contestents off the moutaining! 18:18 <+Dakota|> *reaches top* Yes! Come on! 18:18 <+Derek|Chad> *keeps climbing* 18:18 <@Chris|Brandon> Derek and Chad are gettting close to the top! 18:19 <@Mandy> *is 3/4 there 18:19 <@Mandy> *is 3/4 there* 18:19 * Shawn|| grabs a red flag. 18:19 <@Mandy> *continues climbing* 18:19 <+Derek|Chad> Chad: *climbs on the Derek* 18:19 <+Shawn||> Don't stick things in my girls side! 18:19 <+Derek|Chad> Dere: *lifts Chad up* 18:19 <@Chris|Brandon> Mandy is somehow winning though! :| 18:19 <+Jim|> *grabs sams flag and hands to her* 18:19 <@Chris|Brandon> How is that possible!? >.> 18:19 <@Mandy> Ugggh! 18:19 <+Dakota|> What?!?!? 18:19 <@Mandy> Hurry up! 18:19 <+Shawn||> Kathie are you okay, baby. D: 18:19 <+Sam|> Thank you 18:19 <@Mandy> *keeps climbing* 18:19 <+Jim|> *grabs dakotas flag to her* 18:19 <@Mandy> My nails! 18:19 <@Chris|Brandon> Don't forget what I said! 18:19 <@Mandy> :'( 18:20 <+Sam|> *is climbing the mountain* 18:20 <+Derek|Chad> *reaches to the top* 18:20 <@Chris|Brandon> The entire team has to finish before the other entire team does to win! 18:20 <@Chris|Brandon> The entire team has to finish before the other entire team does to win! 18:20 <+Shawn||> Mandy get you're nails out of Kathie. 18:20 <+Derek|Chad> Hurry! 18:20 <+Jim|> plant your flags guys! 18:20 <@Mandy> -_- 18:20 <+Sam|> *gets to top* 18:20 <+Dakota|> *plants* 18:20 * Shawn|| climbs up to where Mandy is. 18:20 <@Mandy> *reaches the top* 18:20 <+Derek|Chad> *plants flags* 18:20 <@Chris|Brandon> Derek, Chad, and Jim have reached the top! 18:20 <+Sam|> *plants flag* 18:20 <+Jim|> *plants flag* 18:20 <@Chris|Brandon> So has Sam! 18:20 <@Mandy> *plants flag angrily* 18:20 <@Chris|Brandon> And.... Dakota! :| 18:20 <+Dakota|> Yay! 18:20 <+Sam|> *falls down* 18:20 <@Mandy> (I'm at the top, too.) 18:20 <+Dakota|> We win! 18:20 <+Sam|> OH NO 18:20 <+Derek|Chad> Chad*lants flag* 18:20 <@Mandy> *eyeroll 18:20 <@Mandy> *eyeroll* 18:20 <+Sam|> DO I HAVE TO RESTART 18:20 <@Chris|Brandon> Team Plasma wins!! O_O 18:20 <+Sam|> I FELL 18:20 <@Mandy> *taps foot angrily* 18:20 <@Chris|Brandon> Team Plasma wins!! O_O 18:20 <+Shawn||> You monsters! 18:20 <+Sam|> AHHH 18:20 Sam|Dakota|WM ~WebkinzMa@pool-96-250-248-172.nycmny.fios.verizon.net has left #TDWIKI-RP [] 18:20 <+Derek|Chad> Yes! 18:20 <+Sam|> I FELL 18:20 <+Sam|> DO I HAVE TO RESTART 18:20 <@Chris|Brandon> Team Plasma wins!! O_O 18:20 <+Shawn||> What have you done to KATHIE! 18:20 <+Sam|> >:( 18:21 <+Derek|Chad> Derek: No elimination. ^.^ 18:21 <+Shawn||> She is the only girl that ever loved me and you're all on top of here! D: 18:21 <+Derek|Chad> Chad: Awesome, guys! 18:21 * Chris|Brandon Brandon reaches the top with Mandy. :| 18:21 <@Chris|Brandon> Team LBE! Report to the Bonfire Ceremony this instant!! :) 18:21 <@Chris|Brandon> >.> 18:21 <@Mandy> >.> 18:21 <@Mandy> This. 18:22 <+Shawn||> And thats why I'm putting my foot down! *stamps foot down and Moutain begings to fall apaart* O.O 18:22 <@Mandy> Is All. 18:22 <@Mandy> YOUR fault! 18:22 <@Mandy> Ter- 18:22 <@Mandy> Shaw*- 18:22 <@Mandy> O.O 18:22 <@Mandy> Eeeeeeeeeeeel! 18:22 <@Chris|Brandon> O.O :| 18:22 <+Dakota|> Woah! 18:22 <+Derek|Chad> Derek: Nice teammate, Mandy. :) 18:22 <+Shawn||> Ahhhhhhhhh! *falls down Kathie* 18:22 <@Mandy> <.< 18:22 <@Mandy> AHHHHH! 18:22 <+Shawn||> Kathie no! DDD: 18:22 <@Mandy> *falls on Brandon's yo-yos* 18:22 <+Dakota|> *falls* 18:22 <+Dakota|> Ow! 18:22 <@Chris|Brandon> O.O 18:22 <@Chris|Brandon> Hey!! :@ 18:22 <+Dakota|> *glares at Shawn* 18:22 <@Mandy> What?! 18:22 <@Mandy> :@ 18:22 <@Mandy> O.O 18:23 <@Mandy> Am I sitting on a stick? 18:23 * Shawn|| has a flashback of Him and Kathies good time while falling! 18:23 <+Dakota|> (TWSS)\ 18:23 <@Chris|Brandon> Team LBE! Send your votes in now! 18:23 <@Chris|Brandon> Team LBE! Send your votes in now! 18:23 <@Chris|Brandon> Team LBE! Send your votes in now! 18:23 <+Shawn||> Kathie! D: 18:23 <+Sam|> Kathie? 18:23 <+Sam|> wtf 18:23 <+Derek|Chad> (conf): I guess Shawn is bye-bye. :| 18:24 <+Dakota|> (This is way more inappropriate than TD. XD) 18:24 <@Chris|Brandon> ---------------------------------------- BONFIRE CEREMONY ---------------------------------------- 18:24 <@Chris|Brandon> Well.... Your voting was obvious. 18:24 <@Chris|Brandon> *takes out tray of marshmallows* 18:25 <@Chris|Brandon> Brandon and Blayne! Safe as always! *throws marshmallows* 18:25 <+Dakota|> (CONF) It was obvious who is going home. 18:25 <+Shawn||> Mandy is out right! 18:25 <+Shawn||> She got in the way of love. >.< 18:25 <@Chris|Brandon> Shawn! Mandy! Botom two! Wow.... 18:25 <@Chris|Brandon> Like I said... 18:25 <@Chris|Brandon> Your choice was obvious. 18:25 <@Chris|Brandon> The final marshmallow goes to.... 18:25 <+Shawn||> Mandy is out of here! ^.^ 18:26 <+Sam|> No you are 18:26 <+Dakota|> (CONF) My team may have won the first two, but it's impossible to win three in a row. 18:26 <@Chris|Brandon> .................... MAN-DEH!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ 18:26 <+Shawn||> What!? 18:26 <+Dakota|> Obviously. 18:26 <+Derek|Chad> Bye, Shawn. 18:26 <+Shawn||> But she is mean! And she ruined are love! 18:26 <+Dakota|> Bye! 18:26 <@Chris|Brandon> With 2 votes, Shawn's out once again. ^_^ 18:26 <@Mandy> Fine. 18:26 <+Dakota|> ...Again. 18:26 <@Mandy> Whatever. 18:26 <@Mandy> *leaves* 18:26 <@Chris|Brandon> And, this time.... You won't be coming back. :3 18:26 Mandy has changed nick to AFK|TDIFan13 18:26 <@Chris|Brandon> Wait, Mandy. :| 18:26 <+Shawn||> But what about Kathie! D: 18:26 <@AFK|TDIFan13> wait 18:26 <@AFK|TDIFan13> What? 18:26 <+Derek|Chad> Wow, If they get in elimination one more time. Mandy is so gone. 18:26 <@AFK|TDIFan13> Oh, I quit 18:26 <+Derek|Chad> ^.^ 18:26 <@AFK|TDIFan13> KK 18:26 <@AFK|TDIFan13> Bye 18:26 <@Chris|Brandon> O.O 18:26 <@Chris|Brandon> :| 18:26 <+Jim|> (CONF)2 in a row is good. Derek.seems competent so maybe we'll win next. 18:27 <+Shawn||> Mandy quit eh? 18:27 <+Shawn||> That means! 18:27 <@Chris|Brandon> Okay, Shawn's been voted out and Mandy has.... surprisingly quit. :| 18:27 <+Shawn||> I can still win a rebuild Kathie as a real girl! ^.^ 18:27 <+Derek|Chad> We have 2 team members on their team. 18:27 <+Derek|Chad> xD 18:27 <@Chris|Brandon> There's only 7 people left.... 5 vs. 2 really isn't fair. So.... Next episode, expect a sudden team merge!! ^_^ 18:27 <+Sam|> ... Lol 18:28 <+Derek|Chad> This is gonna be a quick win! 18:28 <+Derek|Chad> O.O 18:28 <+Sam|> Omg we predicted GREAT 18:28 <+Jim|> O.O 18:28 <+Shawn||> We made it Kathie! ^.^ 18:28 <+Shawn||> We made it! ^.^ 18:28 <+Jim|> *bro fists derek* 18:28 <+Derek|Chad> *bro fists back* 18:28 <+Shawn||> And once I win the million I will rebuild you as a real girl! ^.^ 18:28 <+Derek|Chad> Well, I guess Merge! 18:29 Chris|Brandon changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Merge: Blayne, Brandon, Chad, Dakota, Derek, Jim, and Sam Category:Blog posts